Valentine Surprises
by Kimmytrainer
Summary: Just a tiny Angel and an evil Devil on Valentine's Day. Hiruma x Sena. This fic is not by me. I am the beta, but it was written by gemmasteran. So please review for him, 'kay? Also, Monta x Tezuma is an added bonus!
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic written by gemmasteran! I'm his beta, but I take no credit for the story!

Please review for him!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valentine Surprises

Hello everyone, this is my first ES21 fic, and it is Yaoi(M/M), so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

Summary: Just a tiny Angel and an evil Devil on Valentine's Day. Hiruma x Sena.

Chapter 1:

Valentine's Day is the day for love. Every one who is in love can express their feelings to each other in many ways: by buying gifts, cards, or flowers (most of which are roses) or by going on a dinner date, taking a walk in the park, going to see a movie, or even taking a trip to the beach. Whatever it is, it's always something romantic.

And because of this, Valentine's Day is a day that has been circled on Kobayakawa Sena's calendar.

Although it was a very strange occurrence, the tiny running back of the Deimon Devil Bats noticed that the day of love was coming. Normally Sena didn't care too much about 2-14; Mamori-nee-chan usually gave him a sweet, heart-like chocolate, but that was from a sister to her younger brother. However, after he recognized his feelings for Hiruma Youichi, the captain of the Devil Bats, our (only for now) shy little Sena decided that he would make something special for his love. Now, poor Sena had to use all his bravery to come to that decision. He didn't know why he loved the devilish, tall, evil blonde. Sometimes he questioned himself, "If Hiruma was a girl, would I love him?" But he decided it didn't matter. As long as Hiruma was Hiruma, Sena would love him with all his heart.

Sena was sitting in class, but his mind wouldn't stop thinking about what he would give Hiruma for Valentine's Day. Looking out the window, he kept thinking,

"I don't know what Hiruma-san likes…. Maybe guns… no, I can't get him one… umm, what about flowers or comics? No, I saw what he did with those flowers that Team Dinosaur gave to the Devil Bats, and it seems like comics wouldn't be an appropriate gift for him…."

"Sena, can you tell me the answer to that question?"

Called on unexpectedly, Sena stood up immediately.

"Haiii, ah…uh...the answer is…ah…." After a short moment of Sena faltering, the teacher interrupted.

"Ok Sena, please sit down and pay your attention in class."

"Gomenasai, sensei!"

During lunch break, Monta caught up to Sena.

"Sena, you've looked very weird recently. Is something wrong, MAX?" asked the monkey-like boy.

The running back sighed. Could he tell Monta that he was worried about what he would give Hiruma for Valentine's Day? Could he say that he loved the Commander from Hell?

"Not really Monta, it's just…I'm having a little problem. But don't worry, I'm okay."

"But your face and your eyes don't say so. Please don't lie to me. I am your best friend, and friends never abandon each other when something's wrong. Now tell me your problem, Sena, MAX!"

Surprised by Monta's reaction, Sena felt warm. Maybe he could tell Monta. If he was lucky, Monta would help him.

"Uh…Monta-kun…I will tell you after practice, okay?"

"Yeah, MAX! I will wait."

It was February, so there was snow, as was the norm for cold winters like these. But even in the horrible weather the Devil Captain didn't make afternoon practice any easier; instead, he made it harder than ever. After one practice from Hell, all of the Devil Bats felt tired and nearly frozen. They changed their clothes and took a shower as quickly as possible. Sena and Monta were intentionally the two last members left in the clubhouse. Sure that nobody was there but them, Monta said, "Now, Sena, can you tell me your problem?"

The running back was confused. He had thought about that all day, but he didn't know where he could start. Sena took a deep breath, and then he answered, blushing a bit, "Uh…Well…Monta-kun, it's Valentine's Day in four more days, you know…."

The receiver understood and cut Sena off. "So you are seeing a girl and you don't know you will do on that day, huh, MAX?"

Oh, that saying made our (again, only for now) tiny Sena blush more. Monta had said half of the truth.

"Um…yes, I don't know what I will do. But...actually, Monta-kun…." It was really hard to say. "…I..I have fallen for a boy." His face was now red like a tomato.

"Oh, I see, that's more difficult than being in love with a girl. But, wait, you like BOYS?" Too surprised, the monkey-like boy had forgotten to say MAX.

Sena was silent. He feared he would lose his friend after all.

"Okay, that's fine, now who have you fallen for?"

Eyes widening, Sena asked, "You're okay with this?"

"Sure."

"Why?"

"Oh, just because we're friends."

Yes, a true friend was the one who would accept you, whoever you were. Sena wrapped his arms around Monta and hugged him tightly, as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Thank you, Monta, you don't know how much that means to me."

"Actually Sena, I…I am dating Tetsuma-sempai!"

Now it was Sena's turn to be shocked.

"Tetsuma? Tetsuma-san from Seibu, right? You…You are dating him?"

Now both boys had forgotten Monta's question about whom Sena loved.

"Um…yeah, it happened three weeks ago, after the Christmas Bowl. He said he liked me and I wanted to go out with him. It's strange when you see someone like him show love like that," Monta said, blushing. "Now back to my question: who did you fall for?"

"Well…That is… I fell for Hi-Hiruma-san," Sena answered, blushing intensely.

"Say what? Hi-Hiruma-san?" After all that, Monta was the one who had been the most shocked. He nearly screamed!

"Yeah…I don't know when I started to love him, but I know I love him very much…," Sena said.

"And you don't know what you should give him on Valentine's Day?"

"Um…that's right. I was thinking sweet things like a gift or flowers, but he wouldn't like them. Guns are a no—I don't want to be arrested…"

"I agree. Now let me see… oh, hey, how about chocolate? Can't mess up with that. Valentine's Day is all about chocolate. It's the only truly sweet-and-bitter candy, as my mom said, MAX!"

"Oh, how could I forget that? Okay, I will make some chocolate for him."

"I always see him eat sugar-free gum, so I'm guessing he'd like dark chocolate, MAX!"

"That would work, but I don't know how to make them. Do you?"

"Err…I don't know…Maybe you can ask Mamori-san to help you. She usually makes chocolate for everyone annually."

"Ok, I'll do that. Thanks Monta-kun. You're my best friend."

"So are you."

The two boys were suddenly startled by the BAM sound the door made.

"So you two ****ing Shrimps decided to stay here overnight for more laps, did you?" the devilish blonde with an AK47 said to the two tiny teenagers.

"No! We will leave now, Hiruma-san!" Monta nervously answered as Sena turned his face away to keep Hiruma from seeing his blush.

"Be quick, ****ing Shrimps. ****ing running back, get more warm clothes on. If you catch a cold, I will end your life myself," The evil quarterback said.

"Haiii…Gomenasai Hiruma-san."

After that, Sena and Monta changed their clothes and walked home. Before saying goodbye each other, Monta asked, "How can you love a devil like him, Sena?"

Sena just smiled.

Hope you liked it. Please R&R.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, all by gemmasteran!


	2. Chapter 2

This belongs to gemmasteran!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Special thanks to Kimmytrainer for being my beta, and a thanks to He is who AWESOME for reviewing.

Now on to chapter 2.

Chapter 2

"Mamori-san, can you teach us how to make chocolate?" Sena and Monta asked Mamori when they met with her after morning practice. Before they went to school, Monta told Sena he would make some chocolate for Tetsuma because, like Sena, he didn't know what to give to his senpai whom he was dating, either.

The manager of the Devil Bats was surprised for a moment.

_"How strange, Sena and Monta want to know how to make chocolate this year. Oh, Valentine's Day is coming. That means the two tiny players are giving chocolates to someone,"_ Mamori thought to herself. She knew Monta hadn't liked her romantically in a long time and Sena had grown up. However, in her eyes, Sena would always be her "little brother".

"Sure, Sena-kun, Monta-kun. So what kinds of chocolates do you want to make?"

"Sweet ones, I guess, MAX", the monkey-like boy said.

"I think I will make dark chocolate, Mamori-san," Sena said, blushing a bit.

"Okay, they won't be too hard for you two to make. Um…Tomorrow is Sunday, and my parents have been on vacation since yesterday. We can make them at my house tomorrow morning at around 9 am after practice and we will be done by the afternoon," Mamori said.

"That sounds great, MAX!"

The running back nodded.

"Oh, I forgot one thing. We have to go shopping this afternoon to find materials, but I have some work to do then. Can you guys go and buy them? Wait, do you have money?"

"Don't worry, Mamori-san. We will use the money we've been saving. I think that will be enough," Sena replied.

"Okay, I will write down the names of the ingredients you need so you guys can go buy them when afternoon practice is over." After a moment, the manager gave them a paper with a long list on it.

"Thank you so much, Mamori-san," the two boys said as Monta took the paper.

"You're welcome." Mamori smiled gently.

"Well, we need to buy a lot of things, MAX," the monkey-like boy said after taking a look at the list.

"Let me see…uh… I have never made chocolates before, but it seems like this list is really long," Sena agreed.

They were in a supermarket. Everything around the two tiny teenagers was Valentine's Day themed, covered with many red hearts, roses, and pictures about love. Sena and Monta walked around the place to find the ingredients.

"Excuse me, can you show me the way to the milk isle?"

The two boys were too focused on their list, so they didn't notice that they knew the girl who was standing in front of them.

"Yes, go straight down here and turn right," the girl answered. "And Sena, I'm surprised to meet you in here."

Now the running back and receiver looked up. It was Suzuna.

"Sorry we didn't see you, Suzuna. What are you doing here, MAX?" asked the monkey-like boy.

"Nah, that's okay. I am looking for some gift for this Valentine's Day. Sena, what's the paper that was in your hand?"

"Oh, that was a list of ingredients we'll need to make chocolate. Mamori-nee-chan wrote it for us. Monta and I will be making some," Sena said.

"I see, so that means you guys are both seeing someone, huh? Can you tell me who those lucky ones are?" the question of blue hair girl made both Sena and Monta blush a bit. When she saw their face, Suzuna said, "It's ok if you don't want to tell me." The two boys just looked at each other.

"Do you guys need any help? I know how to make some simple but good chocolate and can help you choose the best materials with the lowest price."

"Yes, thank you. Actually, we don't know much about shopping, MAX," Monta said.

"Okay, follow me."

Thanks to Suzuna's help, the two tiny players only spent one hour in the supermarket. They were now carrying a lot of shopping bags. The three teenagers walked home together and chatted.

"That story is so funny, Suzuna-chan, MAX," Monta laughed when he thought about Suzuna's joke.

"Thank you for today, Suzuna. Can you join us tomorrow? We will make the chocolates at Mamori-nee-chan's house and we'd be happy if you could come," Sena said and smiled.

"Sure, I'll go with you. You guys are so funny. See ya," Suzuna said goodbye to the two boys.

"See you tomorrow, Sena, MAX!"

"Bye."

Now Sena was on his way home, alone. When he went to cross the street, the snow made the surface slippery and Sena fell down. Suddenly, a speeding car slid toward Sena while he was picking up the plastic bags that he dropped. The running back couldn't think. He just stood there and watched the car-lights come closer and heard the honking. His fear had overwhelmed his soul.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him as someone pushed him off the street. The two rolled onto the sidewalk. When they stopped, Sena was under the other person. He opened his eyes and saw blond-hair and emerald eyes. The person's right hand held something that looked like a gun.

"****ing Shrimp, what are you doing? Want to die, do you?" Hiruma looked directly at the younger teenager.

"Go-Gomenasai Hiruma-san, I…I wasn't paying attention," Sena said, confused and grinning.

"Damn chibi, you better be more careful if you don't want us to play our next game with you in the hospital."

"Ha…Haiii!"

But Sena couldn't hear anything Hiruma said anymore, for he had notice the reality of the situation. And then, we all had the chance to see a quick show named "The Color Changes on Sena's Face."

"Hiruma saved me." His face was red because he started to blush.

"It's so warm here." His face was red like a tomato.

"I can smell his scent." He became a little bit redder.

"His eyes were so beautiful." His face continued to get redder and redder.

"He was hugging me." Now the color of his face made all tomatoes jealous.

"Oh, I want to ki..."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Sena screamed loudly like a girl as he pushed Hiruma away, blushing like he had never blushed before.

"What's the ****ing hell?" the evil devil asked after being pushed.

"Oh...Ah…Um, nothing Hiruma–san." Sena quickly stood up and ran at light speed like he did on the football field, at 4.2s/40yards, and headed home.

"Hiruma-san…Gomenasaiiiiii!"

And Sena had left.

"Oi, that ****ing Shrimp forgot those things," Hiruma said to himself when he saw Sena's plastic bags. "That kuso chibi was so weird."

After Sena ran away from Hiruma, he ended up in front of his house's gate.

"Sena, dear, why are you so late?" Mihae Kobayakawa asked gently.

"Gomenasai, Mom, I…I was just really busy," Sena said while he heard his mom from the living room . Mrs. Kobayakawa noticed her son was blushing too much. She thought to herself for a moment and then grinned. Oh, so that day had finally come.

Sena ran quickly into his room and closed the door.

"That was so close, I fear I will do something wrong if that happens one more time."

The tiny running back's face landed on the pillow and he screamed again. He thought about the events of earlier way too much. He was happy that Hiruma protected him. Finally, Sena smiled and decided he would tell Monta about what had just happened.

"But it feels like I forgot something very important…."

Again, hope you like it, please R&R.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Also again, this belongs to gemmasteran! Please review for him!


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks to Kimmytrainer for being my beta, and thanks to He is who AWESOME for reviewing.

Now, here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3

Sena didn't sleep well that night. The next morning, he went to the clubhouse early. On the way there, the tiny boy saw Monta running with Tetsuma-san, the train-like Seibu Wild Gunman. Sena quickly hid behind a random tree on the street and continued to observe the two receivers.

Monta looked so happy. He was never like that before, including the time he beat Honjo in the Christmas Bow. Although Tetsuma didn't say much, Sena knew his friend was satisfied. Monta now smiled lightly at his lover. The two teens ran until they were near the school, and then they stopped. Monta wrapped his hand around Tetsuma's waist, his face in the taller young man's chest. It was very precious when Tetsuma, the type of person who always listens to orders, now bent down low and kissed the monkey-like boy on his own. Monta was very surprised. He could only stand there, eyes wide, and enjoy the kiss. One moment later, the two guys pulled away for air, both of them blushing a bit, and grinned. Then Monta hugged Tetsuma again, and they said goodbye each other with flushed cheeks. They didn't know two pairs of eyes were watching them, one of which belonged to Sena.

Waiting until Tetsuma left, Sena followed Monta to the clubhouse. Once arriving, Sena noticed that his friend was still blushing and smirking like an idiot. The running back went near Monta and tried to free him from his daze.

"Earth to Monta. Hello, please get out of your daydream."

"Oi Sena…Why are you here so early?"

"Uh…I'm sorry Monta, I wanted to tell you something so I got up early this morning… Ah…I saw…you…and Tetsuma-san…." Shyly, Sena blushed like the person next to him who had just been kissed.

"You saw me and Tetsuma-sempai kissing just now, didn't you," Monta cut him off.

"Uh…"

"Sorry you had to see it. I will be more careful next time. But if you happen to see it again, can you take a photo for me, Sena? I really want to save it, MAX," Monta said, smiling.

"O-Okay…"

"Right, you said that you wanted to tell me something, didn't you? What was it?"

"Oh…It was about yesterday…"

"So he saved you when you fell down in the middle of the street yesterday, huh, MAX," the monkey-like boy said after he heard Sena's story. "That was a big step. You guys will get closer after that. Congratulations, MAX!"

"But…I pushed him away…. I was so confused when he put his arms around me." The running back blushed.

"I think you were happy or something, right?"

"Ah…yes, you're right. It felt so amazing." Sena grinned gently. Actually, for some reason he didn't know, Sena wished he could be in Hiruma's arms one more time. He didn't know that his wish would come true a bit later.

The two boys were at morning training. After they finished their forty-five minutes of practicing their running skills and catching skills, the Devil Captain gathered all the Devil Bats teammates and ordered, "Listen up! Now we will divide into two groups and have a small game like the Christmas Bowl. Everyone must play with all their strength. Show no mercy or I will kill you all. UNDERSTOOD?" The Commander from Hell ended his speech, shooting his gun into the air.

Group A: Hiruma, Kurita, Toganou, Taki, Ishimaru, Kuroki.

Group B: Sena, Monta, Yukimitsu, Jumonji, Komuzubi, Musashi.

It was hard for Sena because after yesterday, every second the tiny running back saw Hiruma, he would blush uncontrollably. Luckily, Hiruma couldn't see anything behind Sena's eye shield.

The game started and group B had the first turn on offense. When the linemen had their duel, Sena quickly took the ball from Jumonji and ran to get a touchdown. The young teen ran past Taki and Ishimaru with the Devil Bat Ghost. The tight end and the replacement running back couldn't stop him. Lastly, Sena was up against Hiruma. The tiny boy decided to use the Devil 4th Dimension. And once again, snow was the thing that brought them together.

When Sena took one step backward (the first step in the Devil 4th Dimension), the slippery surface made him fall back. Of course, Hiruma, who slid toward Sena to block him, suddenly fell after the brunette. Again, the devilish blonde was on top of Sena. Accidentally (or intentionally, by me), their two helmets fell off their heads and their faces had fallen closer than ever.

Hiruma's face was on Sena's throat, while Sena's was on Hiruma shoulder. The tiny running back could smell a sweet scent from the one who had fallen on top of him. Hiruma lifted his head a bit until he was face to face with Sena. Sena stared into Hiruma's eyes as if he was hypnotized.

"I never seen anything as clear, safe, and beautiful as his eyes," Sena thought.

Suddenly, he couldn't control himself. Sena wrapped his hands around Hiruma's neck then closed his eyes and pulled his lips to the other man's. It was just a gentle kiss.

"So soft and warm…It feels like I'm in heaven," the running back thought to himself.

After about thirty seconds, Sena pulled away for air. The first word he thought was…embarrassing. Yes, embarrassing, really embarrassing. He lost control and had just kissed Hiruma, who still was on top of him, now shocked like he was hit by an American football.

Our two main character had forgotten all of their teammates, who had stopped playing and were looking at them with eyes as wide as dinner plates, their jaws near the ground. The poor, confused Sena had never been in such an embarrassing situation. He didn't know what to do.

There was a long silence in which no one could move. Finally, Monta decided it was time to break the silence.

"Se..."

That half-word woke Sena up. The tiny running back pulled himself out from under Hiruma and quickly stood up then ran away, blushing dangerously.

"Gomenasaiiiii!"

Hiruma watched him run away, a small grin on his face.

"NO…NO…NO…Oh my God, I ki-kissed him in front of every one! GYAAAAAAAA!" Sena screamed into the pillow for the nth time. "My first kiss…I knew I wanted to give it to him...but not like that…. Now how will I face my teammates? What I can tell them?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"But first, I must make chocolates for him!" Well, that was Sena's most intelligent idea all day.

It was 9:30 am and Sena was in front of Mamori's house. His face was still red as he slowly opened the door and went inside. He was not sure if Mamori-san knew what happen on the Devil Bat's football field, but he really feared that his childhood friend wouldn't let him love Hiruma.

The tiny running back heard noises from kitchen. As he entered the room, Sena noticed that Monta and Suzuna were here, too. They were laughing happily while making chocolate.

Then the three teens saw Sena.

"Oh Sena-chan, I guess you forgot when you were supposed to come. Why you are so late?" she asked, giggling. It was very weird that Suzuna called the running back Sena-chan.

"You fell again, didn't you? You must be more careful, Sena," Mamori said when she noticed that Sena was limping.

It looked like the two girls didn't know (or so the running back thought). Sena sighed. That was better for him. Monta just smiled and walked over to him, whispering secretly, "You didn't need to do that to get even with me, you know."

Sena blushed.

(Okay, not only is Sena an idiot, but now Monta is, too).

Again, hope you like it, please R&R.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, by gemmasteran. Please review for him!


	4. Chapter 4

This story still belongs to gemmasteran!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Special thanks to Kimmytrainer for being my beta, and thanks to He is who AWESOME and DerpDerp for reviewing. Actually, I wait for reviews before I write more, so sorry.

Chapter 4

Sena washed his hands and put on an apron, ready to make the chocolate. Before he got there, Monta and the two girls had mixed the main ingredients, so it was easier for the two boys. After thirty minutes of guiding the boys, Mamori said, "All the difficult things that needed doing are done, so you guys can finish it by yourselves now. It will be more valuable because you'll be making them with all your heart. I'll write a guide for you to look at if you forget. Suzuna and I will be in my room, so if you need anything, just call out, okay?"

"Thanks, Mamori-san," the two boys replied.

The manager leave the kitchen so that the running back and the receiver could work.

The two innocent boys didn't notice that both Mamori and Suzuna were watching them make the chocolate and giggling to themselves behind the kitchen door. The two girls had known the reasons for the strange actions of the running back and the receiver, and they were already big fan-girls. And fan-girls never miss a chance to see two cute boys preparing their gifts for the person they love. Yeah.

"Oh my God, they are so cute, especially Sena-chan!"

"You think so, too? Um…He is blushing. Suzuna, do you know why Sena has been blushing since he got here?" Mamori asked.

"I do know. Luckily I got to see him when he was practicing that morning. You'd never imagine, Sena fell on the field with You-nii, and… he kissed You-nii…in front of everyone…. GYAAAA!" the blue hair girl nearly screamed.

"Shhhh, they can hear us…But what did you say? _Sena_ kissed _Hiruma_?" the manager asked, eyes widening.

"One more thing. I'm sure I saw him wrap his hand around You-nii and kiss him on his own."

"Are you certain?"

"One hundred percent… Oh my, at that moment I only wanted yell out loudly…."

"That is more amazing than every yaoi manga I have ever read…Let's see, tiny, shy Sena and tall, devilish, evil Hiruma… such a hot couple…," Mamori said, having a daydream.

"I thought you'd worry about Sena instead of being happy like this. You aren't scared You-nii will do something wrong to your little Sena?"

"Nah, he won't. I know him better than that. And now, our mission is to make them the cutest couple so that everyone must be jealous. Yeah! Team HST is established!"

"I agree! But one question, what does HST mean, Mamori-san?"

"It means 'Hiruma Sena Together,'" she said, then giggled. "That evil Hiruma will become my younger brother's husband. Then we'll practically be related!"

"Poor You-nii! But never mind that. Wait, if Sena's with You-nii, who's with Monta?"

"Ah, that's right…If you saw Sena-chan kiss Hiruma-san, then I have to see Monta-kun kiss Tetsuma-san."

"What, Monta is dating Tetsuma-san? Seibu's receiver? Oh my…." Suzuna's jaw dropped.

"Yes, they aren't hot like Sena and Hiruma, but I assure with you that they're a pair worthy of being the second cutest couple."

"I can't wait any longer to see them together…GYAAA! Oh, sorry. It's okay if we help them a little, ne, Mamori-san?"

"Why not? That would be so funny!"

Girls. They really are evil sometimes. Poor Sena and Monta…. The little running back and receiver continued sneezing until, at last, they both quieted down.

Okay, back to the kitchen.

The two tiny boys were chatting while they were making their chocolate.

"You know, after you ran away, everyone was really shocked. Yukimitsu and Ishimaru-sempai were practically frozen, Musashi-san just stayed silent and smiled slightly, and everybody else was like 'What the Hell?' or something like that," the monkey-like boy said.

"Um…." Sena blushed. He didn't know what he should say to Monta about the other teammates' reactions. "H-how about Hiruma-san, Monta-kun?"

"Oh, he just grinned and made all of us go back to practice, but only fifteen minutes later he said we were free," Monta replied.

Sena sighed. At least the Commander from Hell didn't run after him and shoot him immediately. Although, he wished Hiruma had done more than what he did do.

"Ah, Jumonji-kun was the only one who was angry, really. I have never seen him that angry before. He threw his helmet down, kicked it as if it were an enemy, and started swearing non-stop. He shot a disgusted look at Hiruma-san then walked away. Seemed so weird."

That made Sena surprised, and he nearly dropped the tray that had a lot of small chocolates on it.

"Why did he do all that?"

"Don't know, but I think he…um…" Monta stopped for a moment. "He's jealous…."

"J-jealous? Why would he be jealous? Of who…?" The tiny running back felt horrible. "Don't tell me that Jumonji likes Hiruma-san, too! No, that's impossible… What should I do?" he thought.

Understanding his friend too well because all of Sena's thoughts were written on his face, Monta calmed Sena down before the tiny running back would panic.

"Don't worry Sena, Jumonji won't be your opponent."

"Hmm…I hope so…"

"But truthfully, I think he was jealous because of your actions…."

There was a short silence as the two boys went back to their work. When Monta had made his second chocolate, the receiver asked softly, "Sena…why did you kiss Hiruma-san this morning?"

"Um…when he fell on top of me…you know…we were so close…I met his eyes and I was…attracted." Sena blushed hard when he remembered that. "I couldn't control myself for a moment, and…it was like I had to do it right then…."

"I see…actually, if I were in your situation, I would have done the same, but with Tetsuma-san." Monta smiled. Sena felt warm, like the time he told his secret to the monkey-like boy. Well, having a friend to share everything with was such a precious thing.

When the running back and receiver finished, it was about eleven a.m. Mamori and Suzuna came back to the kitchen. They helped them decorate the chocolates and gave some helpful comments. Sena's Devil-Bat-like dark chocolates were a bit too bitter. Monta's train-shaped, sweet chocolates had a small amount of icing on top. They were not perfect, but the two teens had made them by themselves with all their concentration and effort for the first time. That was very rare, after all. Now, just one more thing had to be done. They had to put them in the refrigerator and wait until the afternoon to remove them.

They had lunch at Mamori's house. After lunch, Mamori and Suzuna asked Monta and Sena some questions. The two fan girls were very clever. Their questions were not too obvious, but enough to make the two innocent boys give them the information they needed when they answered. Of course, the two tiny boys didn't realize this, and they answered all the questions innocently and without defense. The two girls wrote down all their answers in a small book, then looked at each other and smirked.

"Once again, they are so cute," the girls thought. They then knew that they were right; Sena loved the Devil Captain and Monta was with Tetsuma. They knew when Sena and Monta started to fall in love; the fact that, for both of them, their most recent kiss was their first kiss; what they loved about Hiruma and Tetsuma; why they both decided to make chocolate that year; blah, blah, blah….

The two evil girls finally stopped when the alarm rang, signaling that it was time to take the chocolate out. Mamori and Suzuna really regretted that they couldn't ask more questions. (Hey, that's enough about other people's love lives.)

After Sena and Monta thanked Mamori and Suzuna for their help, the two teens walked home together. In their hands was the chocolate boxes they had made. They held them carefully like treasures and smiled at their results. Yes, their first time to make something for their first love held so much meaning for them.

Suddenly, the monkey-like boy saw a tall, blonde person who looked like his Captain. On his right arm was an AK-47 gun, and he was walking with a strange girl.

"Sena, isn't that Hiruma-san?"

Okay, hope you like it, please R&R.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, gemmasteran's! If you catch me reviewing to it, you'll know why! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all of you that read and liked my story, especially you, Kimmytrainer. I will try my best. Thank you again^^. Sorry for making Sena unhappy.

Chapter 5

Sena lifted his head up and looked in Monta's direction. He saw a man walking on the opposite sidewalk with a girl clinging to him.

"That blonde hair, those elf-like ears…so familiar," Sena thought. "That gun, that form…only one man around here has all those things—Hiruma-san."

"Hiruma-san," the tiny running back called out as he went to run across the street.

Suddenly, the girl who was walking with Hiruma turned to the blonde, wrapped her arms around hiss neck, and kissed him on his cheek. The girl's head fell onto his shoulder. Hiruma turned back to say something to her and held her hand in his own. When Sena got a better look at the Devil Captain's face, he immediately froze.

"I can't believe it…I can't believe it's the truth…Hiruma-san was…with someone else…" he thought in fear.

Too shocked, too confused, too surprised, the tiny running back could only stand there, watching the scene until the green light lit up and the cars blocked his view. And when the light turned red, Sena couldn't see Hiruma and the strange girl anymore.

"Sena, you saw him too, didn't you?" the monkey-like boy asked as he ran after him. "Was that Hiruma-san?"

"I'm not sure, he left too fast," he lied.

"Uh…Do you know the girl who was walking with him?"

"I don't know," Sena answered automatically, gazing at the place that Hiruma had just been.

"I could only see her back. You know, she was shorter than Hiruma-san. She had long black hair… who does she look like?" Monta asked, reconstructing the painful memory bit by bit, which made Sena hurt more and more.

"She walked with Hiruma-san, held his hand, and even kissed him. I wonder who she was since she could do all those things…."

Like a slow-motion film, Sena saw it again, over and over, non-stop. It was like arrows shooting directly into his heart. The tiny running back's entire body trembled.

Sena's silence was making Monta awkward.

"Sena, you are listening, aren't you? Are you okay?" Again, only silence replied. The receiver recognized that he had accidentally hurt Sena. Feeling remorse, Monta knew that what he had done was wrong.

"Sena…I'm sorry…I didn't notice.…"

"No, don't be sorry…" Sena cut him off. "That wasn't your fault, just mine," he said sadly as his voice broke into pieces. Monta was really confused; His friend had never sounded like that before. He didn't know that hiding behind the Sena who always smiled was another sensitive and weak Sena.

"Sena…."

"Please don't. Not now Monta-kun…Sorry, I will walk home by myself. Thanks for today." The tiny running back walked past the receiver quickly to hide the tears that were rolling down his cheek softly. He was scared that he couldn't be strong anymore. He couldn't hold the tears in, and had cried in front of Monta. His buddy had more things to worry about than his problem.

Monta watched Sena sadly until he disappeared. The happiness of the first time they made chocolate for their lover had gone, now replaced by a large sense of pain. Snow fell quietly. In a street corner, someone had knocked the trash cans over.

Sena didn't know how he could go home, have dinner with his parents, and answer their questions about his strange actions today. Now the tiny running back was in his room, sitting in the dark. He couldn't think about anything but what had happened that afternoon. Too many feelings overtook his mind: fear, pain, confusion, worry…. Wrapping his arms around his knee, Sena cocooned himself within a blanket. He hoped that he would felt better, but Sena's heart just hurt more. Day by day, every time Sena meets Hiruma, trains, plays football with him, sees him caring about the other teammates, the young teen knew he would fall deeper and deeper in love. But now, that feeling was only causing him pain.

The chocolate box was lying quietly on the table. Sena looked at it. It contained his heart for Hiruma, his first love, and true love. The running back remembered the day he discovered his feeling for the Devil Captain. Yeah, he was so embarrassed; One guy falling for another guy, especially a devilish guy like him, was so embarrassing, really. It was the beginning of Sena's blushing every time he saw Hiruma, too. Time was passing. Sena had gotten through many events with Hiruma and the other Devil Bats: the Death March, Kato Games, the Christmas Bowl…victories, failures, smiles, tears—too many emotions. And his love had grown bigger and bigger. One tear fell down his face.

Sena quickly brushed it away. He couldn't give up. It was too soon to give up. He knew love was painful, but love was also worth the struggle. The tiny running back noticed that sitting here, doing nothing was hopeless; he had to fight for love. Holding the box tightly, he decided that no matter what would happen, he would give it to Hiruma.

Tiredly, Sena lay down and slept.

"****ing Shrimp, this is my girl friend, and today I want to introduce her to you."

"…"

"Yes, I love her, not you, damn shrimp. I am straight."

"…"

"Now get out of my face. I don't want to see you any more, ****ing queer."

And Hiruma kissed the strange girl deeply.

"Nooooo!" Sena yelled out loudly. Sweating profusely, the teen broke down.

"Sena, dear, are you okay? What happened?" Mrs. Kobayakawa asked his son when she heard the scream.

"N-nothing mom, I'm fine…Just a nightmare mom…" Sena replied weakly.

"My poor son. I guess you have a lot of stress. Get up dear, it will help."

"Haiii."

Sena jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom. The hot water didn't make him forget that bad dream. The sound of the nightmare echoed in his head. Again, he was hurt and tired.

"Sena, breakfast is ready. Your father and I will wait for you downstairs, okay?"

"Thanks mom…."

The tiny running back went to school after he had his breakfast. The chocolate box was set in his bag carefully. He walked slowly and looked around randomly. When he arrived at school, someone dragged Sena into a corner near the clubhouse.

"Sena, sorry for pulling you away like this, but I need to talk to you."

Sena knew that voice: Jumonji.

"Jumonji-kun, why you are here? Practice…" Sena said, blushed a bit because Jumonji was holding him tightly.

"Don't worry about that. Sena…" the line man said softly, pulled Sena closer to his chest. Damn, he was so small and weak. It made the other teen want to protect him.

"Jumonji-kun.…"

"Sena…I-I am in love with you, Sena. I have loved you for a long time."

Eyes widening in surprise, the running back didn't know what to do. Jumonji loved him? It couldn't be. He had never imagined this.

"Wh-what did you say? Please don't joke with me about that…."

"No, I am serious. I. LOVE .YOU. SENA." Jumonji emphasized each word. He hugged Sena and whispered, "I love you, really…."

Sena was confused. He couldn't speak or move a muscle. But when he thought about Hiruma, Sena found his control.

"No... Please no, Jumonji-kun…." Sena tried to escape from Jumonji's large arms, but they were wrapping around his body. "I…I love someone else."

"You love that ****ing Hiruma, don't you?" the scar guy said coldly and hugged Sena tighter.

"Jumonji-kun…Why…." Then Sena's silence answered everything.

"I knew it, I knew you loved him…But Sena, he hurt you. He was dating another girl in front of your face..."

"…"

"He isn't good for you. I saw everything yesterday. Sena, I also saw your reaction. He doesn't deserve you."

"Enough. Please stop, Jumonji-kun…" the young teen said. The lineman was surprised by what Sena was saying.

Once again, tears fell down Sena's cheeks. The hurt, the pain…he just wanted it to stop.

"Sena…."

"Jumonji-kun…Thank you…But I can't answer your feelings.…"

"Sena…."

"Please hear me out. I can only love him…No matter how much he hurt me, I will love him, only him…."

Sena finally escaped from Jumonji. He ran away and turned back.

"My heart belongs to Hiruma, only him. Sorry, Jumonji."

XXX

I will finish Sena's part next chapter and begin Hiruma's. Please R&R.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, gemmasteran's story, not mine.


	6. Chapter 6

OMG I am so sorry this took so long for me to post! I just couldn't bring myself to work on it until yesterday…. Anyway, it's finally here! Don't forget, it belongs to gemmasteran, not me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Special thanks to Kimmytrainer, and I thank all of you who like and review my story. And to answer He is who AWESOME's question, Monta is a tiny boy like Sena. His face looks like monkey, his favorite food is bananas and he always has MAX in his saying (or MUKYAAA). And in ES21, I remember it had a comparative: Monta and monkey, which looks like a monkey more^^. From this chapter on, I will make it easy to read.

Chapter 6:

Sena ran away and didn't look back. He stopped at a tree and sat down, then wrapped his arms around his knees and hid his face, which was red from crying. Right now the tiny running back was really confused. He had just found out that Jumonji loved him, and he didn't know what he would do if he had to face him again. In his mind, many questions continued to appear and go away before he could answer them. That made him more stressed out.

The young teen noticed someone was coming, and he heard the footsteps come closer. When Sena lifted his head up, he saw Jumonji standing in front of him. It looked like the lineman had run after Sena and found him. Sena pulled his knees back to cover his face.

"How did you find me?" Sena asked weakly.

"You always find this tree and sit under its canopy when you're sad," the scarred man replied. Jumonji knew him well. There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry Sena," Jumonji spoke with a low voice. Sena could feel Jumonji's breath again him. Then a pair of arms gripped him, and once more his face was in the lineman's chest. This time the hug was more light and soft. Sena tried to push him away.

"Please, Sena, just this one time, please listen to me…"

That tenderness surprised Sena. He could only stay silent in the other man's arms.

"I'm sorry…I want to say I'm sorry for getting angry with you…"

"…"

"I love you Sena…When I met you… that was the first time my heart beat fast…At that time, I denied my feelings and bullied you…."

"…"

"You endured all my tricks. You always smile and never give up. I am sorry…."

"…"

"Sena, I know I can't change your mind. Your happiness is my happiness. So Sena, can you give me a chance to be your friend again?"

"No…" a soft voice replied him. "No….no…Jumonji-kun, you always were my friend." Sena looked at him and smiled.

Jumonji blushed. That smiled eased his soul every time he saw it. If Sena couldn't be his lover, he would be his best friend. Although, he was still a bit sad.

"Thank you, Sena."

"Don't worry. Um…Jumonji-kun, can you let me go?"

"Oh, sorry," the scarred man said, confused. He couldn't control himself when he was near the little one. "Ah, Sena, we have to hurry if you don't want to be late for practice."

"O-okay…Uh…Jumonji-kun… Why do you care about it now, when earlier you said that it was not important?" the tiny running back asked.

_You are the most important to me._

"I just don't want that ****ing demon to do anything wrong to you…Hurry, Sena."

Both boys stood up and headed to the clubhouse. Jumonji didn't know, thankful for him. Sena felt better . That morning, he walked to school in a bad mood, but now he could smile. Sena believed more in his love and he recognized one thing: the greatest source of happiness is seeing the one you love happy.

"I forgot, Sena. Don't worry about every one on the team."

"…?"

XxxxxXxxxxX

By the time the two young men finished changing their clothes, the other teammates had started. The Devil Captain made them do twice their normal training for being late. Even though Hiruma chased Sena and Jumonji and shot at the teens with his AK-47 during the 200 laps they had to run (Sena ran zigzags and Jumonji had two tires tied behind him), they also had to clean up the field after practice. Either way, Sena was happy because everything was like usual. Sena didn't notice that Hiruma kept him at a distance from Jumonji.

The tiny running back couldn't help but blush. He could barely keep his control when faced with Hiruma. During the last lap, Hiruma grabbed him as he was about to fall. All the things that happened that morning nearly made him forget about the sadness of yesterday and the strange girl walking with his love.

The morning practice was over, and now Sena was in his class. Monta, who had worried about him since yesterday, tried and failed to catch his attention.

_Sena seems so weird. I know he's sad because of what happened yesterday, but it's very strange to see him like that. He doesn't even look at me,_ the monkey-like boy thought. _I will ask him at lunch._

XxxxxXxxxxX

When the lunch break started, Monta caught up to Sena. He soon noticed his friend wasn't alone; he was with Musashi, Kurita, Yukimitsu, and Jumonji. It looked like they were in a conversation. Sena, who sat on one side of table, continued blushing and Jumonji helped him answer the others' questions. When Monta neared the table they were sitting, three of the men stood up and left. On each man's face was a different emotion: Yukimitsu looked completely surprised, Kurita was crying non-stop, and Musashi was just grinning.

"Sena, what happened, MAX?" the receiver asked.

Sena was still blushing and was hardly able to answer Monta's question. Seeing that, Jumonji spoke for Sena, "Nothing important. They just had some questions about yesterday. Simply put, it was about Sena's kiss." The lineman smirked. Sena's face turned redder at the comment.

"Huh, the kiss he gave to Hiruma-san yesterday, right? Actually, I'm surprised the other teammates didn't ask Sena during the morning practice MAX." Monta didn't notice that his poor friend couldn't stop blushing.

"Okay, okay Sena, don't blush like that. You don't have to be ashamed because you did something good," Jumonji said, trying to calm the running back down. However, his thought was, _Damn, he is so cute. Maybe I should do this more often._

"And what did you say to them, MAX?'

"Ac-actually I didn't say anything, except for the last one. Jumonji-kun answered their questions…" Sena said softly.

"Um…if you say so. Jumonji-kun…."

"I just told them the truth—that Sena loves Hiruma," the scarred man replied normally. "Okay, I will let you guys talk to each other. See ya." And he went to the table where the other "Huh brothers" sat after giving Sena a light kiss on his cheek. The shorter teen blushed deeply.

XxxxxXxxxxX

"So Musashi, Kurita, and Yukimitsu-san asked you questions in place of the rest of the team, MAX, right?" Monta asked.

"Um… But I'm happy that they don't hate me...because…you know…"

"They are your friends, your teammates, like me. They understand you and care about you MAX."

"Thank you, for being my friend."

"Sena… Do you feel better, since yesterday…."

"Oh… Don't worry, I'm fine now, and I won't give up."

"That's the Sena I know! good luck buddy, MAX!"

"Thanks."

"Uh… I must ask, why was Jumonji-kun so nice to you today, Sena, MAX?"

Sena blushed.

"He loves me, but I can't respond to his feelings. Now he is just a friend."

"Well, that explains a lot of things. That's too surprising, MAX!"

The two tiny football players were walking to their next class. When they went downstairs, someone hit Sena's back and Sena fell down the stairs. It all happened too fast, and Sena couldn't do anything but close his eyes.

"BAMMMM"

"AWWWW!"

Sena felt some thing soft and warm under him.

" What the ****…."

Sena saw familiar blonde hair and beautiful emerald eyes. Sena blushed immediately; it was Hiruma-san. And he was on top of Hiruma (you know what I mean). Sena heard his heart beat faster.

"…"

"Okay, can you get off me, Kuso Chibi?"

"Go-gomenasai, Hiruma-san…"

Someone yelled his name.

"Sorry, Sena-kun, my bad," Mamori said.

And someone who saw all and was standing behind Hiruma before the accident, went near the two boys on the floor and said softly, "Are you all right, son?"

XXXXX

Okay. Thanks. Please R&R.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, gemmasteran's, not mine!


End file.
